


Lost in Bliss

by SamuelTheSmoker



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelTheSmoker/pseuds/SamuelTheSmoker
Summary: One week until me, Nate and Rafe enter a prison undercover, in search of Henry Avery's treasure. But right now I'm sitting infront of Victor Sullivan about to tell him our plans, I'm hoping he'll let me take Nate on this adventure, he's quite protective over that younger brother of mine. They have this sort of father son relationship.





	Lost in Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Notes will be at the beginning for if any trigger warnings are needed.
> 
> In this chapter there will be slight mentions of a past suicide. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave kudos

 

**2000**

 

 Samuel's PoV 

One week until me, Nate and Rafe enter a prison undercover, in search of Henry Avery's treasure. But right now I'm sitting infront of Victor Sullivan about to tell him our plans, I'm hoping he'll let me take Nate on this adventure, he's quite protective over that younger brother of mine. They have this sort of father son relationship.

"So Sullivan" I say crossing one leg over the other "I would like you to let me, take our Nathan on an adventure of a lifetime" I say carefully watching his emotions "I would like to get myself, Nate and Rafe arrested in an attempt to find Avery's treasure" I explain cringing away from him slightly. Scared of the inexorable shout and maybe even punch from him following my statement.

"I will not allow of this" Victor shouts slapping the palm of his hand against the desk, we are sitting besides now.

"And why the hell not" I bellow, standing up and slamming the chair from under me, it loudly clatters to the floor. "He's my brother I can take care of him" I bellow my blood boiling, thick with rage.

"Because kid, your practically a kid yourself" He says softly and calmly, grabbing my hand in his own and squeezing lightly. Trying to calm my bellowing rage "Who's going to look after you" He whispers staring up into my eyes, making my heart flutter softly.

"I- I'll look after myself" I stammer jerking my hand out of his, I feel my cheeks turning crimson, so I pull my hand up and cover my mouth and nose turning away from him. "I've been looking after myself and Nate since I've been ten years old, after our mother committed suicide. I- I don't need help or love from anyone" I mutter through my hand feeling my face growing ever redder. 

"Kid listen here your only what, 29 I know that may be old to you but it's not, I'm telling you now it's not. You haven't let anyone except Nate and maybe Rafe in, kn 19 years and they've been the ones getting support of you, not the other way around. Then they've had others to help them like myself and maybe Rafe's parents, you've got to let others in to help you, when it's needed" Sullivan coos with sad mourningful eyes. 

Which is what causes me to break open for him, releasing all my emotions I've been holding in for so long. The feelings I've been holding for him ever since Nathan introduced the two of us, I collapse to the floor in a bundle of hot, fat tears dripping down my face. 

"Oh kid" Victor says sorrowfully, crouching down to my level, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. His bones creaking as he crouches down. 

He crouches infront of me and cups my face in the palm of his hands, He softly and gently begins kissing away my tears grin my cheeks, I stare up at him from my place collapsed on the floor, my breathe catching and hitching in my throat.

I stare up into his deep blue eyes, that have a tiny tint of hazel in them, with an greeny hazel pair of my own, I guess my own could be could Amber as well. And I question him this "W- why did you j- just do t- that" I stammer my eye darting around the room now looking to see if anyone saw somehow 

"B- because kid, you deserve it" Sully says stumbling over his words slightly. A- and is he blushing.!!? I gasp in confusion and put on horror and secret admiration. 

"Are you bl- blushing" I say fake horror and disgust "So what I- if I am? Eh kid" Sully says his voice raising slightly, he pushes himself up of the floor his knees creaking, to go sit in the small double bed in the rented hotel room. 

"Fo- for what r- reason would y- you be blushing, after d- doing t- that to me" I mumble stumbling over my words out of embarrassment. 

"Because Sammy - Sammy. I care deeply, so so deeply about you, more than you could ever imagine" Sullivan coos softly, squeezing my shoulder strongly but gently. "What - what are you s- saying old man? A- are you saying y- you love me? L-like ro-romantic style" I mutter embarrassed my face growing a deeper and darker red than ever. 

"Y- yes Sammy I am, I'm I- in love with you" Sully says stingily putting his whole hearted truth into his words. He grabs my hand strongly but gently and pulls me up onto the bed besides him. 

We sit on the bed staring into each other's eyes, I lick my lips anxiously as he seemingly stared straight into my soul. I wipe my wet lips with T the back of my hand eagerly and nervously, staring at his own.

He lifts his hand up towards my face, I get scared and flinch slightly which cause him to frown at me. Though he continue lifting his hand up to my face, and entry caresses my lips with his thumb. 

Just before he comes straight in and kisses me softly and gently, his hand snaking rich d the nape of my neck, his fingers gliding into my hair followed by the palm of his hand as he gently grabs my hair in his fist. 

My hand grasps at his familiar red shirt, grasping tightly feeling as though if I let go, I'll never be able to come back to him. I push back from him gasping for air, but not letting go of my hold on his shirt 

"S- sully" I moan and whimper, looking up at him, my eyed gleaming with tears. "Shush Sammy, everything's going to be okay your okay you won't lose me ever" Sully says pulling me into his arms squeezing me tightly, comfort lay rubbing continus circles on my back, cooing words of love and application into my ear.

"Ah, thank you Victor" I say thankful, pushing myself out of his arms slightly to give him a quick peck on the lips. Before beginning to un-button his shirt, looking up at him with a small smirk, trying to change the conversations topic to something a little more entertaining. And by that I mean a lot more entertaining.

I fully remove his shirts laying my hand against his chest feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart. 

Reminding me he's alive despite all the scars that are painted on his body and in his soul. 

The wounds and scars that show the battles he's faced, physically and maybe even mentally. I trv his scars with my fingers gently, wondering the stories they each tell and the battles he's faced. I softly kiss some of the old scars on his chest. 

I finally look up at him to find him, lightly blushing and staring at me, his hand covering his mouth. I frown slightly thinking he's trying to stop himself friends m laughing me, so I push myself away from him crossing my arms over my chest huffing slightly. Feeling disappointed, dissatisfied and hated. 

"I- I'm sorry you find this funny, I'm sorry all my love is, is a joke for you" I whimper my voice shaking, tears daring to fall from my eyes. I'm crying again already, he must think of me as such a baby and wuss. 

Sully tries to speak, but I shush him and interrupt him "Don't reply, I don't need to hear it. I'm going to leave and I don't want to see you ever again. I say storming out and loudly slamming the door behind me. I'm never ever going to speak or meet with him again,unless of course Nathan forces me to, because I don't wish to fuck Nathan's relationship up with him 

 

 

 


End file.
